Puyo Puyo Fever
known in English versions as Puyo Pop Fever was the first Puyo Puyo game in the Fever series, released for a wide variety of systems and was developed by Namco Hometek. Sega published all versions of it in Japan, but due to a reluctance to carry it over to other countries, international versions of it were sometimes published by others. Sega of America published the U.S. GameCube version, Atlus published the U.S. Nintendo DS version, Sega of Europe published the European GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Xbox versions, and THQ published the European Game Boy Advance version. The PlayStation Portable version was listed for a U.S. release, but the release never occurred. This was Released in 2003 for Arcade, as well Porting to GBA, PS2, GameCube, PC, NDS in 2004, and followed up by a direct sequel, Puyo Puyo Fever 2. On April 2017, it was Marked this game was 13 years old, Releasing Puyo Puyo Tetris for PS4, Nintendo Switch in North America & Europe, allowing English Localization. As in 14 years old, A port for Microsoft Windows would be Released in February 27, 2018. Gameplay A new addition to the Puyo Puyo game mechanics is Fever mode, which is the default mode for all single player courses and Free Battle. This occurs when a bar in the middle of the screen is filled up. To fill the bar, one must offset Nuisance Puyo waiting above their board. Each chain will fill one space in the Fever gauge until it is full, which is when Fever activates. In Fever mode, a preset chain will fall onto a cleared field. In a limited amount of time, one must find a "trigger point" in the puzzle, which will cause a major chain to go off and attack the opponent. Once a chain is made, another puzzle falls, bigger and more complicated than the previous one. This keeps occurring until time runs out, then it returns the player to his or her original field. Story The game's story mode is divided into three courses that follow the adventure about Amitie, a spunky girl who attends a magic school, where she is taught by Accord how to cast magical spells using Puyo. In the main story of the game, Accord has lost her Flying Cane, the equivalent of a magic wand, and claims to have a reward for the student who can find it. The player plays the role of Amitie as she ventures across the Puyo Puyo Fever world to find the cane, while meeting many wacky characters along the way and battling them. In a harder version of the story mode, one plays as Amitie's rival, Raffina. Which story mode one is playing determines what characters one will meet and which ultimately finds the wand. When playing as Raffina near to the end of the game, it is revealed that Accord never actually lost her flying cane. She then plans on revealing her and Popoi's secret, but fails in her ending, as she is knocked unconscious by Accord, losing all memories of the flying cane incident. She regains consciousness near her school where Amitie and her friends congratulate her. RunRun Course You play as Amitie during the RunRun Course. #Rider #Tarutaru #Accord WakuWaku Course You play as Amitie during the WakuWaku Course. #Raffina #Oshare Bones #Rider #Dongurigaeru #Klug #Frankensteins #Arle #Popoi HaraHara Course You play as Raffina during the HaraHara Course. #Onion Pixy #Klug #Ocean Prince #Tarutaru #Yu #Hohow Bird #Accord #Popoi #Carbuncle (Optional, if certain conditions are met for continue.) Netplay The PC (Windows) version is the first Puyo Puyo game to feature online connectivity in order to play against other players (Puyo Puyo Sun previously featured netplay via TCP/IP, but you could not verse random players). Initially, it was free to play online, but as of June 24, 2008 free online play has been discontinued and now one must purchase version 2.0 of the PC version, which includes a user ID and password. Version 1.x only supports playing using the Fever rule when playing against a stranger, although as of version 2.0 it is possible to play using either the Fever rule or Tsu rule. When playing against a friend (which can be accessed through the game's chat room) it's possible to choose any rules available to the player in the Everybody Puyo Puyo menu. Free alternatives to play online include: *Use the somewhat buggy version 1.05 IP-to-IP method *Use fangames, such as Puyo Puyo VS or puyo2ch (puyo2ch is incredibly laggy unless one lives near Japan) Carnival Edition Puyo Puyo Fever: Carnival Edition was a special version of Puyo Puyo Fever Sega created in order to celebrate the 15th Anniversary of the Puyo Puyo series. It was free for all players and despite containing the full version of Puyo Puyo Fever, the player could only play Endless modes or take place in online matches; Single Player mode is disabled. Every month starting from March 2006 to December 2006 it featured a different character that the player could play against. If the player managed to beat this special character, they would then be able to enter into a contest and win some Puyo merchandise. Characters ;March :Sonic the Hedgehog was the special character during the for of March. He used Sonic Riders artwork and Sonic Riders music for his battle theme. ;April :The protagonist from The Rub Rabbits! was the special character for the month of April. He used music from said game for his battle and fever theme. ;May :Koriki Choshu, a Japanese comedian, was the special character for the month of May. He has no special battle theme. ;June :Akira Yuki from ''Virtua Fighter'' series was the special character for the month of June. He used his own battle and fever theme. ;July :Sakura Shinguji from Sakura Wars (Sakura Taisen) was the special character for the month of July. She used her own fever music but not battle theme. ;August :Karen Erra from Phantasy Star Universe was the special character for the month of August. She used her own battle and fever theme. ;September :A character from Bakugan Battle Brawlers was the special character for the month of September. He has no special battle theme. (Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary was announced a couple of days before this event.) ;October :Cyrille from Shining Force EXA was the special character for the month of October. She has her own battle and fever theme. ;November :AiAi from the ''Super Money Ball'' series was the special character for the month of November. He has his own battle and fever theme. ;December :Satan was the special character for the month of December and was the last special character. He uses Arle's theme from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary for his battle music and the fever theme from Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary for his fever theme. (Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary was released shortly before this event.) Version 1.12 of the PC version of Puyo Puyo Fever is based off of the Carnival Edition. Although none of the Carnival Edition specific features are present, numerous leftover traces can be found throughout the game's executable and launcher. Gallery Title Screen TBA. Quotes *"Oh, Klug (Damn! If it isn't Mr. Goody Two Shoes.)" *"Oh Miss Raffine... Now don't be a brat." *"Come hither you peasant." *"Is this golden axe what you have been seeking? Or possibly this silver axe?" *"Don't you ever shut up? Geez!" Known Issues Bugs *In the Dreamcast and PC versions, it's possible to fight against Carbuncle without meeting the conditions to unlock him. It's also possible to unlock Popoi at the same time. *#Play against Popoi and keep on losing until you are on your 6th continue. *#Lose the match again. This time, when it asks you if you wish to save your replay, select Yes. *#Exit out of the replay screen (it's not necessary to save the replay, but you can if you want). *#When the match starts you'll be facing off against Carbuncle. *#During in Cutscene for HaraHara Course, the Hohow Bird loops when says "Dodging our peck attacks like that... Now that takes skill, hmm...", This was occur can't skipped, only way is skip cutscene. (PC) *:The reason this works is because when you return from the replay menu, the game has to reload all the data for the match. When the game sees that you have used your 7th (or multiple of 7th) continue, the game will load the match for Carbuncle instead of Popoi. Note that this will not unlock the Raffina vs Carbuncle cutscene. *Replays of long online matches may sometimes go out of sync during the middle of the match. * The Windows 2000 was supported, but the Music and voices was have bug since nothing, It is recommended you have install DirectX 2010 to play it. * Windows 98 & ME Does work this game, eventually requires DirectX December 2006 (For 98) and Oct 2008 (For Millennium Edition). Trivia *''Puyo Puyo Fever'' is the second game developed by Sonic Team to spawn sequels, behind Sonic the Hedgehog. *For 13 years, this was the last Puyo Puyo game to be released in English, and released outside of Japan entirely. *This is the last game created by Sega for the Dreamcast. Category:Games Category:Arcade games Category:Dreamcast games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Windows 2000 games Category:Games released outside of Asia Category:Official Games